Un rayon de Soleil
by Angharrad
Summary: Juste un aprèsmidi ensoleillé pour notre sorcier favori! ¤Ecrit dans le cadre des Potter jeux de Mot épisode 9 sur TWWO¤


Potter Jeux de Mots N°9

**Un Rayon de soleil**

les Droits : Les personnages présents dans cette histoire m'appartiennent ! Bah quoi ? Vous saviez pas que j'étais JKR sous mon déguisement de Angharrad ? Pas crédible... Bon bah alors sont pas à moi... Z'êtes surs que vous y croyez même pas un petit peu à mon costume? 

Harry avait profité du temps ensoleillé pour s'éterniser sur son balais. La septième année toucherai bientôt à sa fin. Il n'aurait pas dû être là-haut, à rêver au grand air. Mais c'était tellement tentant. Malgré les examens proches, malgré la menace toujours plus forte de Voldemort, un certain calme régnait sur Poudlard.  
Il laissa glisser son éclair de feu sur les courants d'air et admira la vue. Le château semblait d'or et d'argent sous la lumière descendante du soleil, et le lac reflétait le scintillement des fenêtres et des serres. Il laissa son regard errer sur le lac, puis sur ses bords, et reconnut Ron et Hermione au **Sombrero **de celui-ci.  
En effet, pour ses dix-sept ans, la jeune fille lui avait offert un magnifique sombrero, ce chapeau mexicain à larges bords, en prévision de l'été. Elle avait bien sûr, ajouter sa petite touche personnelle, notamment un sortilège d'élargissement adaptable des bords, de manière à ce que la peau délicate du roux soit toujours protégée du soleil. Si Ron avait été surpris de ne pas recevoir de livre cette année là, il comprit lorsque les premiers beaux jours le détournèrent de la bibliothèque qu'elle avait pensé à tout. Il ne pouvait plus argumenter que le soleil se reflétant sur son livre l'empêchait de travailler, lui brûlant les yeux.  
Harry se décida finalement à descendre de son nuage. Rangeant rapidement son balais et son équipement dans son casier qu'il verrouilla précautionneusement, il quitta les vestiaires des garçons. Il prit le chemin du lac, espérant retrouver ses deux amis, mais souhaitant en même temps qu'enfin l'un des deux se soit déclaré.  
Manifestement, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas, tous les deux semblant en intense réflexion, penchés sur un gros grimoire. Un coup de vent souffla, emportant les parchemins étalés sur leurs capes. Hermione devait vraiment être concentrée sur ce livre, pour qu'elle ne fasse pas un seul geste pour les retenir. Heureusement, Harry avait pour lui ses réflexes d'attrapeur, et il récupéra sans difficultés réelles les deux feuillets, qu'il se mit à parcourir tout en avançant vers ses amis.  
Il grimaça, reconnaissant l'essai sur les **Chimères** qu'Hagrid leur avait demandé. Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermione les tannait pour qu'ils le commencent, alors qu'il leur restait encore une bonne semaine pour le rédiger. Continuant à parcourir la fine écriture, il stoppa sa marche.   
Elle l'étonnerait toujours. Un paragraphe entier sur la sexualité présumée de ces créatures, et notamment le fait qu'elles étaient **hermaphrodites**. Du moins, c'est ce que les livres disaient. Mais Harry en était beaucoup moins convaincu que la jeune fille. Après tout, ne parlait on pas de courir après ses chimères. Du moins, c'est l'expression que l'on avait cessé de lui répéter lorsqu'il courait après Cho Chang, déjà deux années. Le temps passait vite, et les sentiments évoluaient aussi...  
Harry arriva à la hauteur de ses amis. Il s'arrêta, prêt à les saluer, quand il s'aperçut que les deux jeunes dormaient. Hermione avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Ron, celui-ci le nez dans la chevelure de son amie. Harry, se décida finalement à attraper le sac de la jeune fille pour y ranger les parchemins et s'éclipser.   
Malheureusement, il n'avait pas prévu qu'un autre livre soit à demi rangé. Celui-ci glissa hors du sac et tomba sur les pieds du jeune roux. Celui-ci ouvrit un œil, et posant son index sur ses lèvres, fit un clin d'œil à son ami. Ron bougea légèrement de manière à être plus confortablement installé, et en profita pour passer un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne qu'il attira plus près de lui. Hermione eut un léger sourire dans son sommeil et se laissa faire. Ron referma les yeux, inspirant le parfum de la jeune fille.  
Harry sourit. Finalement son ami ne finirait peut-être pas **moine**, contrairement à ce que répétait sa soeur. Sentant qu'il était de trop, il reprit le chemin du château, pensant à son propre bonheur qu'il espérait bien déclarer une fois ses ASPICs derrière lui.   
Ginny apparut alors sur le chemin qui menait du terrain de Quidditch au château, ses cheveux d'un rouge sombre chargé d'eau. Elle avait du encore une fois traîner sous la douche après l'entraînement. Il sourit, peut-être devrait il faire comme son ami et ne pas attendre. Peut-être le bonheur était il plus proche qu'il ne le pensait. Il se glissa derrière elle, alors qu'elle essayait de tresser ses cheveux pour éviter une séance douloureuse de démêlage. Joueur, il lui cacha les yeux.  
" Qui est-ce ? "  
" Hum, Vu le Traité d'**Héraldique**, je dirais Hermione... "  
" Ginny ! " s'écria-t-il outré.  
" Mais à cette superbe voix grave, il ne peut s'agir que de ce très cher Harry Potter ! " continua-t-elle en lui prenant le livre des mains, et passant ses bras autour de son cou.  
" Vous voilà bien entreprenante Miss Virginia Weasley... " déclara-t-il, surpris mais souriant.  
" Et bien, peut-être que Ron n'est pas le seul qui devrait rater sa vocation... " susurra-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. Elle fut surprise par le contact doux de ses lèvres sur les siennes, persuadée qu'elle allait devoir lui forcer la main. Il recula légèrement, cherchant ses yeux. Elle lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras. Parfois, le bonheur tenait à peu de choses.

**Note de l'auteur**

C'est très court, mais je pense que ça n'a pas besoin de plus. Un petit rayon de soleil pour un nouveau PJM. J'avoue, je l'aime beaucoup plus que le précédent. Allez à bientôt pour un prochain texte !

**Angharrad** - 4 Mai 2004 


End file.
